


The Stairwell

by Earthsbestdefender



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: some hurt, travis's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: The skyscraper fiasco from Travis's point of view.
Relationships: Grant/Travis Montgomery, Michael/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Stairwell

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Station 19 before, so this really an experiment. Sort of just me getting know my favorite Seattle firefighter and getting a feel for writing him. I hope you enjoy!

He's almost relieved when Warren grabs the injured girl instead of him and begins to drag her down the stairs toward safety and help... help he'll never get. It's not that Travis wants to die, he doesn't. He's just _so_ tired, and despite everything grounding him on planet Earth, Grant, his team... Vic, he really wouldn't mind seeing Micheal again. Everything hurts and he can feel his blood forming a puddle around his body where he lays incapacitated in the empty stairwell. He doesn't know if there's anyone left in the building, he's pretty sure he and Warren were the last ones. He's alone, the only one left and he's going to die like that. Every breath he tries to manage hurts and scrapes at the glass impaling his chest. He doesn't know what he's still hanging on for; the evacuation order's been given which means that no one's coming back for him and even if they do, it'll be too late.

Travis lets his heavy eyelids close cutting him off from the world of spinning blurs. There's a loud boom that sounds a million miles away and the whole building shakes around him. He can't help but hope everyone is clear of the building despite what that means for him.

"Hey Monty." It's Micheal's voice that breathes his nickname, and it's so sweet and gentle and warm. Travis wishes the warm softness of his husband would engulf him and carry him away. He's cold now.

"Micheal?" Travis mumbles and tries to move his hand to find his husband's.

"Travis..."

Travis wants to answer him but it hurts too much.

"Travis!"

He can't even muster a twitch.

"Travis! Wake up! Travis! G- please have a pulse, please!" the voice calling to him is no longer warm and soft, shrill and panicked. "Pulse! Yes!"

It's Vic. It's her hands cradling his head and her voice begging him to stay with her; he wants to pull himself together and open his eyes for her, but he can't. He wants to embrace the darkness swirling around him, succumb to it, sink it the numbness it offers. He barely even feels it when Vic grabs him by the straps of his SCBA gear and yanks his body down the stairs. He wishes he couldn't feel it all each time his body smashes painfully against the stairs.

Stair after stair Vic keeps talking tohim, begging him to stay with her, but each time he's scraped over a stair it hurts a little more and the glass stabbing his chest shifts ever so slight cutting him deep and tear at his insides. This is killing him; everything about this is killing him.

"Stop..." he manages to groan weakly and for a second she does stop, and for a second she cradles his head in her arms and gives him one more order to stay with her. He doesn't know what she does after that, though, because everything spins out and he's pitched into nothingness. Pure dark numbness.

_ The next time Travis opens his eyes he finds himself sitting in one of the lawn chairs that sit on a hill overlooking the bay. It's one of his favorite views; he and Micheal used to spend countless hours just sitting together staring out across the bay and the city. _

_ "I'm glad you didn't move." _

_ Travis is startled, but not overly surprised by the sound of Michael's voice next to him. _

_ "This view is too good to let go," Micheal continues as Travis locks eyes with him. _

_ "You always did love it," Travis replies quietly. _

_ "WE loved it," Michael corrects softly. _

_ Travis ducks his head and fiddles with his wedding band. "It's not the same without you... nothing is." _

_ "It's not supposed to be," Michael whispers. "It's always going to be different, but it doesn't have to be a bad different." _

_ "I don't want different," Travis says pleadingly and looks back up at his husband. He wants to stay right here with Michael even if that means he's dead too. "I want this back." _

_ Michael reaches over and very carefully wraps his hand around Travis's. He can feel his heart skip a beat at the touch. He's missed this so much; he just wants to stay right here with his husband. He could sit here for eternity with the man, he knows he could. _

_ "It's okay to let go," Michael says evenly and cups his other hand around Travis's. "It's okay to move on, and it's okay for things to be different. Stop trying to find what you lost. Go find something new, my love." _

_ Travis blinks away the tears stinging his eyes. His eyes are only closed for a millisecond, but when he opens them again Michael is gone and the colors of the world around him are bleeding and swirling together. _

"I think he's waking up."

When Travis wakes up he discovers Grant sitting next to him squeezing his hand and eyeing him with deep concern. Vic is in the corner watching, but her gaze is distant and void of emotion. He's never seen her so hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments (please)? Concerns?


End file.
